


Thinking Out Loud

by BunniesAndBooks



Series: Klaine's Valentines [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine, Klaine fanfiction, M/M, klainevalentines2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesAndBooks/pseuds/BunniesAndBooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt’s and Blaine’s first dance as husbands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking Out Loud

Grinning as his husband – husband! – asked him for his hand to dance, Kurt gladly accepted the preposition with a courteous nod, not capable of processing more than the beautiful smile on Blaine’s face as he led Kurt to the middle of the dance floor.

They may have only been married for less than four hours at this point – and counting – but Kurt knew that he’d found a home in Blaine long before they actually promised their selves to one another. A home that he hoped never to lose.

_When your legs don’t work like they used to before_

_And I can’t sweep you off your feet_

“Seeing you always sweeps me off my feet,” Blaine confessed in a whisper, the cheesy line making Kurt giggled despite tightening his arms around his younger husband, completely in tune with the message. Because Blaine still made him feel the way he did at seventeen; like his stomach was filled with bubbling butterflies, and he wished that the feeling would never end.

_And, darling, I will be loving you ‘til we’re 70_

Deciding to be cheesy in return Kurt pressed a small kiss beneath Blaine’s ear, whispering quietly in turn, “70 will be much too little time spent with you.”

“Aww Kurt,” Blaine giggled. “We’re that couple.”

“Well, you started it,” Kurt chuckled, looking around the room at the people watching them.

Pulling back from him Blaine looked Kurt in the eyes, Kurt looking back curiously. He smiled fondly when Blaine’s honey-colored eyes darted down to his lips, and gladly met the gentle kiss once it came.

“And we will never end,” Blaine smiled as the song drew to a close, couples swarming around them and dancing to their hearts content.

As the next song began, Kurt let Blaine rest his head against his shoulder, near his heart, and he could only smile.

“Of course we won’t,” he grinned, hugging the swaying man even closer to him.


End file.
